Finding Lily
by ABCSoapLover
Summary: Robin's daughter is kidnapped and now she has to return to Port Charles. Features the Cassadines as well a few of my other favorites. Lots of twists and turns and unexpectedness. Revision. Now completed. *****I just reread the story and I realized that I had a repeat chapter. I did not realize. Also I see a lot of mistakes that I am trying to fix. Sorry for the inconvenience.*****
1. Chapter 1

Finding Lily

Chapter 1  
>Despite what she had been through with Jason, she had to tell him. There was no way around it, this ultimately was the reason why they had broken up. It had been 12 years since they last saw each other on the bridge. Her daughter, no their daughter, was missing because of him and his enemies. Her life was spinning out of control and she didn't know what to do. She was on a plane headed back to the place she once called her home for so many years. It was like a distant memory, one she never liked to think about or talk about.<br>When the plane landed, she went to the one place where she knew she would be wanted, where she could escape from all the hurt and the pain. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer, anxiously.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Robin," he said as if he had just seen a ghost.  
>"Hi Uncle Mac," Robin replied. (He rushed her in and gave her a big bear hug for several minutes until she finally pushed him away).<br>"Uncle Mac, I can't breathe," Robin said, almost out of breath.  
>"I'm so sorry honey, I just am so glad to see you," Mac replied with tears in his eyes. He then realized that something was wrong.<br>"Wait a minute are you okay? Where's Lily? What's going on? Are you in trouble? Robin talk to me, please," Mac said frantically.  
>"Lily was taken captive by some guy named Franco who said that he knew all about me, Jason, and Lily," Robin explained trying to fight back tears.<br>"Oh my gosh, that homicidal maniac, that calls himself an artist has Lily," Mac said.  
>"Who's Franco? How does he know about Jason and that Lily is his daughter? We never told anyone except you, Sonny, and Brenda," Robin said no longer able to fight the tears.<br>"I have to get to Jason," she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jason had finally lain down and was about to go to sleep when he heard a knock on the door. He figured it was Carly or Sonny but they had a key so why would they knock he wondered. He got out of bed and stumbled through the dark and opened the door. His heart nearly stopped when his blue eyes met her brown eyes. He immediately became concerned and invited her in.

"What's wrong Robin," Jason asked, full of concern.  
>"It's Lily," was all she was able to get out as she collapsed into his arms in tears.<br>Jason just stood there, filled with horror. His daughter, his only daughter, was missing. Tears began to slide down his cheeks.  
>"Do you know who took her," he asked when he was able to regain his composure.<br>"Some guy named Franco," Robin replied. Jason stiffened as Robin said his name.

Robin pulled back from his embrace and looked into his eyes, but Jason was gone and Stone Cold was standing there before her. She could see him calculating and coming up with a plan to save their daughter.  
>"I will fix this. If this is the last thing that I do," Jason said full of vengeance.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Robin woke up the next morning, she went to go see Sonny and inform him of Lily's disappearance; even though it was already likely that he knew.

"Hi, I'm here to see Sonny," Robin said.  
>"May I ask who are you," Max replied.<br>"Robin Scorpio," she said.  
>"Wait here, I will be right back," Max said.<p>

As she waited for Max to return, she looked around the house and noticed that the house was so dark and drab and nothing like the Sonny she once knew and loved. Robin was pulled out of her thoughts when Max came back in and started to talk to her.

"Come this way Ms. Scorpio," he said.

As soon as she saw Sonny, she knew he knew and she just ran into his waiting arms and they cried together for what seemed like an eternity.

"Sonny what am I going to do? She is my life," Robin inquired.  
>"We will find her and bring her home to you sweetheart; don't you worry your pretty little head about thing. She is a Scorpio, which means she's tough and capable of surviving the seemingly impossible," Sonny said.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hello there Lily", Franco said creepily.  
>"What do you want from me," Lily asked.<br>"Nothing," Franco said.  
>"Then why am I here and not with my mom in our home in Paris," Lilly challenged.<br>"It's very simple, you are a means to an end, my dear sweet Lily," Franco admitted with a devilish grin.  
>"LET ME GO, OR SO HELP, I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF", Lily yelled.<p>

Franco just simply turned around and cackled like a hen as he walked out of the door. He whispered something to the guard and then the door slammed shut and Lily was all alone. She wanted to cry but wouldn't allow herself to. All she wanted to do was go home and forget about everything that had just happened.

"Why did he take me? What makes me so special or not so special? Considering the fact that I have been kidnapped, I have not been harmed. Why does he want me? What did he mean when he said, 'you are a means to an end'? I hope someone finds me soon and rescues me or I will have to take matters into my own hands," Lily thought to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After being there for a week, Lily was able to time the guards and figure out which guards were friendly and which would leave her to the wolves if they had a chance. So she devised a plan to get herself out and as far away from this place. She decided that she was going hide behind the door and when Raul (one of the friendly guards) came in, sneak out and find a way out without being detected. So far her plan was working; she was almost free, she could see the exit, when one of Franco's guards found her. He came running towards her, so she ran towards him, which confused him because he was expecting her to run away, and she punched him where the sun don's shine and was able to get away. When she made it outside, woods immediately surrounded her, but she kept running until she found the road. She did not know where she was but she was hungry and tired, and she knew that she could not stop. She walked for miles until she saw a road sign that said, Manhattan 10 miles.

"I'm in New York. Aunt Brenda lives here. All I have to do is find her and then I will be able to go home," Lily thought.

So she traveled 10 miles and made it to Manhattan where she found a phone and called Brenda. When Brenda picked up, she told her where she was and Brenda was there within 20 minutes and headed to Brenda's.

"Oh, I'm so happy you're safe. I called your mom and she is on her way. Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Brenda asked concerned.  
>"I'm okay Aunt Brenda. When is mommy coming?" Lily asked.<br>"In a couple of hours," Brenda replied.  
>"Okay. I'm tired and hungry. Can you please fix me a sandwich?" Lily responded with a yawn.<br>"Sure," Brenda replied.

By the time Brenda returned with the sandwich, she was asleep on the couch. So Brenda placed a blanket on her and sat up with her until she heard a knock on the door and found Robin, Jason, Sonny, and Uncle Mac on the other side.

"Shhhhhhhhhh! She's asleep," Brenda scolded them quietly. (Robin rushed over to her little girl and laid next to her the rest of the night.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(The Next Morning)

"Hi mommy, wake up," Lily said quietly while gently shaking Robin.  
>"Hi sweetie, how are you?" Robin asked.<br>"I'm fine, just really exhausted and hungry," Lily said.  
>"Okay. Why don't I see what Brenda has and cook you something to eat and you lie back down." Robin replied sleepily. "Okay," Lily said.<br>(An hour later, everyone wakes up to the smell of food)

"What is that heavenly smell?" Mac asked.  
>"I don't know," Brenda replied yawning.<br>"I think Robin is behind it," Sonny said.  
>"Probably, she's so thoughtful." Brenda said.<br>"Hey, where is Lily?" Jason asked.  
>"She's on the sofa sleep," Brenda said.<br>"Can I talk to her alone?" Jason asked.  
>"Sure. Hey, Uncle Mac and Sonny, let's go see what Robin has prepared," Brenda said.<br>"Okay," Mac said.  
>"Hi," Jason said as he sat down next to her.<br>"Hi," Lily replied.  
>"How are you feeling?" Jason asked.<br>"I feel a little better, now that I have rested some, but I'm really hungry. Is mommy done cooking?" Lily replied.  
>"I don't know. Why don't we go check?" Jason said.<br>"Okay," Lily said.

(They walk into the kitchen where Sonny, Mac, Robin, and Brenda are talking)

"Are you ready to eat?" Robin asked.  
>"Yes," Lily said.<br>"Okay go sit down at the table and I'll fix you a plate," Robin said.  
>"Okay," Lily.<p>

(Scene ends with everyone eating, talking and laughing)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Everyone, including Brenda, is back in Port Charles.)

"How long do I have you and Lily in town?" Mac asked.  
>"Until I feel it's safe to go back to Paris." Robin replied.<br>"Okay. While you are here, you two will be staying here at the house." Mac said.  
>"Of course Uncle Mac. Where else would I be?" Robin replied.<br>"I can think of a couple of places." Mac said.

(A couple of hours later. Robin, Lily, and Brenda are at Kelly's.)

"This place has the best food around. I and your Aunt Brenda used to come here everyday after school and hang out and have one of our infamous talks," Robin said.  
>"So true. You should try the chili. It is like world famous," Brenda laughed.<br>"Okay I think I will. Mommy will you show me some of the places you used visit when you were growing?" Lily asked. "Of course I can, but right now we are going to have to wait until we know for sure that you are safe. Okay?" Robin replied.  
>"Okay," Lily replied.<br>"Well long time no see. Aren't you two a sight for my old eyes?" Mike asked happily.  
>"Hey Mike," Robin and Brenda said simultaneously.<br>"And who is this little beauty?" Mike asked.  
>"This is my daughter, Lily." Robin said.<br>"Well, how are you darling?" Mike asked.  
>"Better. How are you?" Lily replied.<br>"Wonderful. So what are you three ladies doing in town?" Mike said.  
>"Um, just visiting." Robin said.<br>"Okay. Whenever you are ready to eat let me know. Okay?" Mike replied.  
>Okay. Thanks Mike." Brenda replied as she gives Robin a look after Mike walks away.<br>"Why didn't you tell Mike the truth?" Brenda asked.  
>"The less people know the better." Robin said.<br>"Okay." Brenda sighs.  
>"Do you know what you want?" Robin asks Lily.<br>"Yes." Lily said.  
>"Okay Mike we are ready to order." Robin said.<p>

(They order and ate their food. Unbeknownst to them Franco was watching the whole time.)

(They leave Kelly's and decide to go to Jason's so Lily could get to know her father and so Jason could get to know her.)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Franco is seen talking on the phone to someone in an undisclosed location.)

"I'm looking at them right now. I'm going to get her back and make sure that she never gets away again." Franco said.  
>"You better or there will be dire consequences." The Mysterious Person said.<br>"Don't you worry your pretty little head? Where there is a will there is a way and I will succeed." Franco replied.  
>"Do not disappoint me again. I hate to be disappointed and when I get disappointed I get agitated and when I get agitated, I make examples out of people. You understand me?" The Mysterious Person said.<br>"Yes ma'am I do." Franco replied.  
>"Okay. Listen up because I am not going to repeat myself I am only giving you one more chance or else the job goes to Jerry Jacks. Or maybe I should put him on the job now and let you two compete to see whose better. Hmm? Well anyway this time I just don't want the little girl, I want her and her mother. Bring them all to me and you may just save your life. Good bye. Oh yeah did I forget to mention you have three days to do it all in. Don't mess it up." The Mysterious woman replied as she slammed down the phone and an evil smirk begins to spread across her face as she begins to think about the next step in her plans.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After leaving Kelly's Brenda decides to go visit Sonny while Robin and Lily go see Jason.

"Hi Jason, we thought that it would be a good idea to come and see you so you two could get to know each other better and maybe bond while we are still in town." Robin said.  
>"That sounds like a great idea. Come on in and sit down and make yourselves comfortable." Jason replied.<br>"Thank you." Robin and Lily replied.

The little family talked, shared, and laughed for hours until Lily fell asleep. Jason carried her upstairs and placed her in his bed and went back down stairs to talk with Robin. Robin and Jason talked about how they were going to keep Lily safe and how were they going to stop Franco.

"I think that until I can find Franco, its best if you and Lily stay here." Jason said.  
>"Something tells me that Uncle Mac is going to fight you on this. Besides I already told my Uncle that I would stay with him." Robin replied.<br>"I think that when it comes to your safety he will do whatever is possible to make sure you are safe. I can make sure that you are safe when you are with me than not." Jason responded.  
>"I'll have to check with Lily and see how she feels and you have to check with Uncle Mac. I don't want her to feel uncomfortable or forced into anything." Robin replied.<br>"Okay." Jason said.

Meanwhile the Mysterious Woman's private jet lands in Port Charles and she gets into a limo and Jerry Jacks is waiting inside for her.

"Hello darling." The Mysterious Woman said.  
>Jerry Jacks: "Hello to you too. How was the flight from Greece?" Jerry asked.<br>"Long and tedious as usual." The Mysterious Woman said.  
>"So what is this proposition that you have for me?" Jerry asked.<br>"We have all the time in the world to talk business, why don't I buy you drink." The Mysterious Woman said.  
>"I would rather know why you require my services than have a drink." Jerry said slightly irritated.<br>"All work and no play. Sometimes you need to play a little in order to work." The Mysterious Woman said.  
>"And I thought that I was a master at mind games. You quite clearly take the cake Helena Cassadine." Jerry said.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Helena decides to go visit her grandson, Nikolas and make him aware of her presence.

"Hello my darling Nikolas." Helena asked.  
>"What are you doing here grandmother?" Nikolas asked furiously.<br>"Such a warm welcome." Helena responded sarcastically. "All I know is that whenever you come to town it is never just to see me and Spencer, it's because you have some diabolical plan. So I'm going to ask you one more time, what are you doing here?" Nikolas replied. "I'm just visiting. I want to catch up with some old friends. Is that so wrong?" Helena said.  
>"When it comes to you yes." Nikolas said.<br>"Stop worrying Nikolas." Helena said.

And with that she was off to go visit some old friends.  
>(It's the next day and Robin and Lily go to the park, to meet with Brenda, where Spencer and Nikolas happen to be.)<p>

"Hi stranger." Robin said with a smile.  
>"Oh my gosh, how are you and who is this?" Nikolas responded with an even bigger smile.<br>"I'm great and this is my daughter Lily. I guess that I should ask the same question." Robin replied laughing.  
>"This is my son Spencer." Nikolas said.<br>"Hi," Spencer and Lily said to each other.  
>"Wow so much has changed we have to catch up over dinner or something." Robin said.<br>"Yeah we do. So what brings you to our fair city?" Nikolas asked.  
>"Life." Robin replied vaguely.<br>"Okay." Nikolas said.  
>"Listen we'll talk later. Here's my number call me so we can have dinner. We are meeting Brenda here and she is over there waiting so I'll see you later." Robin said.<br>"Of course." Nikolas replied.

(They leave Nikolas and Spencer and sit down on the bench next to Brenda.)

"Who was that you were talking to?" Brenda asked curiously.  
>"What no hello or how are you?" Robin joked.<br>"Sorry. How are my two favorite people in the whole wide world?" Brenda asked.  
>"Good." Robin said.<br>"Fine." Lily replied.  
>"Okay now are you going to tell me?" Brenda asked.<br>"Okay. That's Nikolas Cassadine." Rodin laughed.  
>"Oh I remember him. He used to visit you in the hospital after that whole Tony ordeal." Brenda said.<br>"Yeah. He was such a good friend." Robin said smiling.  
>"I'm sure." Brenda said.<br>"Not that I'm not enjoying listening to you guys talk but can I back over there with Nikolas and maybe play with Spencer. I mean if he doesn't mind." Lily said.  
>"Sure." Robin said.<p>

Lily goes over to play with Nikolas and Spencer.

"So…?" Robin asked.  
>"So… what?" Brenda asked back.<br>"How was Sonny?" Robin asked. "He's fine." Brenda replied nonchalantly.  
>"So what did you talk about?" Robin pried.<br>"Just our lives now. He's changed. His heart has hardened over the years. I can see it in his eyes. He's sad and longing for something." Brenda said sadly.  
>"I bet I know what that something is." Robin joked.<p>

"Don't even start Robin." Brenda warned her little sister.  
>"Don't start what?" Robin asked innocently.<br>"Whatever it is that you are thinking." Brenda said.  
>"I don't know what you are talking." Robin said still acting innocently.<br>"Mm…hmm." Brenda said unconvinced.

They continued their conversation then Brenda left and Robin rejoined Nikolas, Spencer, and Lily.

"Hi you guys." Robin said cheerily.  
>"Hi." The trio replied.<br>"Are you ready to leave?" Robin asked.  
>"No. I'm having too much fun." Lily replied.<br>"Okay we'll stay for a little while longer." Robin responded.  
>"Thanks. Come on Spencer I'll push you on the swings." Lily said to the younger boy.<br>"Okay." Spencer said happily.  
>"Fast friends?" Robin asked.<br>Nikolas: "Yeah. She's so much like you. She's a likeable person. They remind me of me and you when we first met, even though our family's didn't approve we became fast friends." Nikolas reminisced.  
>"Yeah too bad we haven't stayed in touch all these years." Robin said sighing.<br>"Yeah. So how about dinner tonight?" Nikolas asked.  
>"Sure. We have so much to talk about." Robin replied.<br>"So you are staying at the Metro Court or your Uncle's house so I can come pick you up?" Nikolas asked.  
>"Um…neither. I'm staying at Jason's penthouse." Robin said quickly.<br>Nikolas: "O-Kay." Nikolas said confused.  
>"It's kind of why I'm here. I will explain everything tonight." Robin said.<br>"All right, I'll be looking forward to it." Nikolas replied.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Helena and Franco have a meeting to discuss the next plan of action or so he thinks.

"So how are you?" Helena asked.  
>"Good. How are you?" Franco replied.<br>"I would be better if you weren't so incompetent." Helena retorted.  
>"I am not incompetent. Remember it is you who wanted me and not the other way around." Franco replied cockily.<br>"I hired you to make it look like this was because of Jason and not my doing, but you have successfully ruined this." Helena said.  
>"I haven't ruined anything Helena. It's not my fault that your guards are incompetent as you say. I did my part and I got her. Your guards were supposed to watch her and not let a little 11 year old girl outsmart them. If you want to place blame place it on yourself and your guards." He responded.<br>"You have a lot of nerve. Don't you know that I can kill you just like that?" She replied shocked.  
>"But you won't because you need me." He said tauntingly.<p>

"Don't be so sure. You have failed me once and I can't take that chance again so I am dissolving our partnership effective immediately." Helena said.  
>"Just give me what you owe for my services and I will be on my way." Franco replied.<br>"Of course." She said.  
>(She calls in her guards and tells them to dispose of him.)<p>

An hour later Helena has a meeting with Jerry Jacks to talk about what she wants him to do for her.

"So you finally are ready to tell me what it is that you are up too." Jerry asks.  
>"I want you to procure a couple of people for me." Helena replies.<br>"Really? Who?" Jerry asks.

(Helena hands him a couple pictures.)

"These people." She says.  
>"Any means necessary?" He wondered.<br>"Yes, just don't kill them. I need them alive in order for my plan to work." She said.  
>"Okay but before we shake hands how much are you willing to give me?" Jerry replied.<br>"I think 100 million should suffice. Don't you think?" she responded.  
>"Make it 200 and you have a deal." He challenged.<br>"Fine. It shall be a pleasure working with you Mr. Jacks." Helena said.  
>"I was thinking the same thing Mrs. Cassadine." Jerry replied.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Later that day; Nikolas arrives at Jason's penthouse to pick up.

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked.  
>"I'm here to pick up Robin." Nikolas replied.<br>"Why?" Jason asked.

(Robin enters the room.)

"Because we are having dinner to catch up." Robin said.  
>"Do you really think that is wise?" Jason asked,<br>"I will be fine Jason. You have guards on me as well as Sonny and my Uncle Mac; and I'm quite sure that Nikolas has guards as well so don't worry about me. I'll be safe and if I feel uncomfortable or anything, I'll come home. Okay?" Robin responded.  
>"Okay. Just be careful." Jason replied.<br>"I will. Lily is upstairs sleeping so you don't have to worry about much alright." Robin said.  
>"Have a nice night." Jason said.<br>"Thank you." Robin responded.  
>"Good night." Nikolas said.<p>

"Good night." Jason said as he was closing the door.

(Nikolas and Robin arrive at Café Matisse for their date and they order their and just talk.)  
>"So how are you?" Nikolas asks<p>

"Fine." Robin responds.

"How are you really?" Nikolas asked looking at her intently.

"Tired, confused, and frustrated. I thought that when I left here all those years ago that I would never have to come back but here I am. How are you, really?" Robin replied.  
>"Good actually. Spencer is the light of my life and just a wonderful kid. Lily seems like a good kid too." He said laughing.<br>"She is. She is my whole world. I love her so much. She's actually the reason why I'm back in Port Charles." She replied.  
>"Really? How so?" he asked.<br>"She got kidnapped by some guy named Franco. But she has that strong Devane-Scorpio-Morgan blood in her and she escaped and here we are." She replied.  
>"Wait a minute Jason's her father?" he asked.<br>"Yes." She said  
>"Wow." He said.<br>"Yeah, so that's why we are staying at Jason's so they could get to know each other and for protection. You know its funny when you think about I left Jason to raise my daughter away from the mob and the violence but yet here we are staying with him. Enough about me, so who's Spencer's mother?" she responded.  
>"Courtney Matthews, Sonny's sister." He replied.<br>"Wow. I didn't even know that Sonny had a sister." She said.  
>"Yeah. I don't think he knew until she just showed up one day here in Port Charles. She died and I've been raising Spencer alone since." He said<br>"Life has really changed for the both of us, huh?" she inquired.  
>"It sure has so what have you been up to?" he asked.<br>"Well besides this mess, I've just been raising Lily in Paris and I am now a doctor." She replied.  
>"You're a doctor. Wow that's amazing." He said.<br>"Thank you. How about you? What have you been up too?" she wondered.  
>"Raising Spencer and now I am part owner of the Metro Court and General Hospital. Oh and of course I'm still handling my Princely duties." He said.<br>"Of course we can't forget about that, sounds nice." She laughed.  
>"I manage." He said.<p>

(Robin and Nikolas laugh and eat and then leave.)

Outside of Jason's door

"Thank you for tonight. It was nice to catch up and not think about all my problems." She said.  
>"Don't thank me. I love Spencer but it was nice to talk to an adult for a few hours." He joked.<br>"I know what you mean." She laughed.  
>"We have to do this again some time and also have a play date for the children because Spencer really likes hanging out with Lily." He said.<br>"Of course." She said. "Good night." He said as he kissed Robin on the cheek.  
>"Good night." She replied.<p>

Robin goes into the penthouse and finds Jason sitting on the couch.  
>"You didn't have to stay up." Robin said surprised.<p>

"I know. I just wanted to make sure you were alright when you got back." Jason said.

"I am. Come on let's go to bed. You know what I mean." Robin laughed.

"Yeah. After you Dr. Scorpio." Jason laughed back.

"How did you know that I was a doctor?" Robin wondered.  
>"Lily told me." Jason said.<br>"Oh. Well good night." Robin said.  
>"Good night." Jason replied.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Robin and Lily go to Kelly's and run into the Spencer family.

"Well now if it isn't the progeny of the best person I know and a little progeny of the progeny." Luke said loudly.  
>"Hello Robin. I didn't know you were in town. How are you?" Laura says after she shoots Luke look a stern look.<br>"Hi Luke. This is my daughter Lily. This trip was impromptu. How are you?" Robin said as she hugged Laura.  
>"Good. How about yourself? It's nice to meet you Lily." Laura said warmly.<br>"It's nice to meet you both." Lily said.  
>"We have to catch up. How long are you going to be in town?" Laura asked.<br>"I don't know. It depends." Robin said vaguely.  
>"Why don't you two join us? We are just waiting on Lucky, Lulu, Nikolas, and Spencer. I'm quite sure they would like to see you." Laura offered.<br>"Oh we don't want to impose." Robin said.  
>"Nonsense. Please join us. It would be an honor." Luke said happily.<br>"What do you say?" Robin said to Lily.  
>"It'll be fun you can catch up and me and Spencer can talk to each other." Lily replied.<br>"Okay. Well it looks like you have two more people to join the party." Robin said with a smile.

Lucky, Lulu, Nikolas, and Spencer enter Kelly's a few minutes later and everyone greets and meets each other. Robin, Nikolas, Spencer, and Lily grab a table together while the Spencers grab a table next to them. They all talk and catch up and decide to go to the park after breakfast. While there they see Emily and they all talk and enjoy each others company well into the night. Everyone decides to go home and they make plans to meet up again in the near future.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"How was your day?" Jason asked.

"Good. I met Luke Spencer and, his wife, Laura, their children, Lucky and Lulu and played with Spencer and Nikolas at the park."  
>"That sounds nice. I'm glad that you had a good time today." Jason smiled.<br>"I did. I love it here in Port Charles. I wish that I could stay." Lily said excitedly.  
>"Do you now?" Robin asked curiously as she walked into the room.<br>"Yes, there are so many cool people here. Luke said that he was going to teach me how to play different card games and Spencer is here and so are my dad and Uncle Mac and Uncle Sonny. Mommy I want to stay in Port Charles. Can we please stay?" Lily begged.

"We'll see," Robin said.  
>Lily disappointingly said, "Okay," then went upstairs after giving her parents a good night's kiss.<p>

Robin never wanted to live in Port Charles again, but Lily wanted to. She had to think about what her daughter wanted and what was right for her; maybe this was right for her. Moving back to Port Charles meant having to deal with her past and she was not so sure that she was ready too. Being in Port Charles was supposed to be temporary. Once the threat was resolved, they were supposed to go home and live their life as they had for the past 12 years, but now she could see that, that would be hard since Lily had already gotten attached to this place. She decided that she had to do right by her daughter and not what was right for her or convenient for her anymore regardless of how she felt.

Looking at Robin, he could tell that she was in deep thought about Lily's request. He wanted Lily and Robin to stay in town so they could try to be a family, but he knew that she would never agree to it. He could remember it like it was yesterday, when she decided to leave town.

*Flashback*

"Jason you know that I love you but I love this baby more. I grew up in constant violence and danger and I don't want that for him or her. Violence has taken away too many people away from me; I don't want this child to ever feel what I felt. I am going to Paris to go be with Brenda. Jason I love you so much and this is killing me to leave you but I have to. You chose this life of violence over me and this baby. You don't want to leave this life and I can't really fault you for it. Goodbye Jason Morgan." Robin said as she kissed Jason on the cheek.  
>Crying Jason said, "I love you Robin; and just remember that I'll always be waiting." He was hoping that her reply would be 'and I'll always come back' but it wasn't. She just cried and he held her.<br>"Goodbye Jason Morgan." Robin said crying as she turned and walked away never looking back.  
>*End Flashback*<p>

Both Robin and Jason were taken out of their thoughts when the special news bulletin came on.

"Just two hours ago famed Psycho Artist Robert Franco; better known as just Franco was found dead in the catacombs. We now go to Bobby who's at the press conference being held by the Police Commissioner Scorpio. Bobby?" Trisha said.  
>"Yes Trisha. We are here outside the police station where Police Commissioner Scorpio we'll be giving the official statement in a moment. Here he is now." Bobby said. "The Artist Formerly Known as Franco is dead. His reign of terror is over. I think that we will all be able to sleep better knowing this. We will keep you updated as much as possible as this case progress. Thank you for your time. No questions at this time. Good night." Mac said.<p>

Robin was elated Franco was finally gone, but then she got a weird feeling in her stomach.  
>"Jason…" Robin said warily.<br>Jason said interrupting Robin, "I didn't do this."  
>Looking into his eyes, she knew he was telling the truth. Just then Lily came down the stairs; she had heard the news report as well.<br>"Mommy, Franco is dead. So does that mean we are going back to Paris?" Lily asked.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"What are you doing here grandmother?" Nikolas asked annoyed.  
>"Just visiting my grandson and great-grandson." Helena replied.<br>"How did you even get in here? You know what never mind. Don't answer that, just leave." Nikolas asked irritated.  
>"Nikolas darling, why are you acting this way?" Helena said as she began to cough.<br>"Like what?" Nikolas asked.  
>"Like you don't want me around." Helena said continuing to cough.<br>"Because every time you come to town, someone I love gets hurt and I end up having to deal with the aftermath." Nikolas shouted.  
>"You and Spencer are my life; everything that I do is for you two." Helena violently coughed.<br>"Here sit down and let me get you some water." Nikolas said concerned.  
>"Thank you." Helena smiled while still coughing.<p>

Elsewhere in town

"Brenda thanks for coming back to town to helping me with the house search." Robin said.  
>"No problem, but I thought that you said that you never wanted to live here again." Brenda said.<br>"I know, but it is so hard to say no to Lily and I really miss Uncle Mac and Laura and a whole bunch of other people." Robin said.  
>"I hope that you know what you're doing." Brenda responded.<br>"Yeah, tomorrow I have an interview at General Hospital with Monica. I think that being here may be a good thing for Lily as well as me." Robin said.  
>"Okay." Brenda replied.<p>

Sitting at a table next to Robin and Brenda at Kelly's is Jerry Jacks.

"Robin, sweet little Robin, and her little imagination." Jerry thought as he got up and left and called Helena.  
>"Hello darling." Jerry said.<br>"Hello." Helena said.  
>"Right now Robin is getting comfortable, she is moving back to Port Charles." Jerry said. "Good. Everything is going according to plan." Helena said.<br>"My men and I will be striking soon." Jerry said confidently.  
>"Great." Helena says as she hangs up the phone.<p>

All that Helena could now think about was she finally was going to be cured.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
>*Flashback*<br>A year ago  
>"Mrs. Cassadine I am sorry but there is nothing else that I can do. There are some experimental drugs out there, but they are highly unstable and not FDA approved. There is nothing you can do or I can do to change this. I am very sorry Mrs. Cassadine." Her doctor said.<br>Later on that day

"I want you to look up all experimental drugs that deal with memory loss and Alzheimer's disease." Helena told Angelica, her newest servant.  
>"Yes ma'am." Angelica said and disappeared.<br>"I have way too much life left in me to die to this disease. There has to be a cure of some kind, no matter how unconventional or dangerous, I will not die not knowing who I am." Helena thought to herself.

Several weeks later

"Ma'am I think that I may have found someone who can help you. About a year ago she did a trial study with 12 patients, 6 of the 12 patients' memories were recovered in 6 months and their overall health improved; the other 6 patients die days after they were administered the drug. Her medicine has had a 50% success rate; compared to the other trials from various doctors they have had less than a 10% success rate. She's your best bet." Angelica informed her.  
>"Well what is her name?" Helena asked.<br>"Dr. Robin Scorpio, she lives in Paris and she comes highly recommended and she is praised all over the world for her efforts in pathology and medicine period." Angelica replied.  
>"Thank you. Can you find out all that you can about her life both professional and personal? I want to know exactly who I am going to be dealing." Helena said.<br>"Yes ma'am." Angelica said and disappeared once again.  
>"Scorpio. Isn't this rich, the person who can save me is a Scorpio. I hate this disease." Helena said to herself.<p>

Several months later

After learning that Robin had a daughter and finding out who the father was, she decided to kidnap her daughter and use her as a bargaining chip, because even though Robin liked Nikolas, she knew that she hated her and wouldn't agree to help save her life with her medicine. It all made sense in Helena's mind.  
>She got in contact with Franco and he agreed to help Helena in her convoluted plan; since her health was deteriorating as well as her mind she couldn't do it herself. She had caught pneumonia and she wanted to focus on getting better.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It had been a week since Robin finally found a place and moved in with Lily; she had just finished eating dinner with Lily and they were on the couch eating Rocky Road Ice Cream and watching television when there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be." she said as she got up and opened the door, just to be grabbed by two big men. She told Lily to run as she fought off her attackers but they were stronger than she was and they overpowered her and threw her unconscious body in the back of a van and then went after Lily.

Lily had ran out the back door and kept running until she saw a house at the end of the road and she prayed that someone was home as she climbed the stairs and began to bang on the door.

A few seconds later Lucky opened the door to find a scared Lily on his porch. He ushered her inside and called the police.

"What happened?" Lucky asked her, and she explained what happened.

When the police arrived, she gave her official statement and Mac asked if she could stay with Lucky until he got off and Lucky agreed and Mac left.

"Lily you should try to get some sleep. You have been through a lot tonight." Lucky told her.

"Okay, but could you call my dad. I think that he should know and I know that Mac won't tell him." Lily said.

"Okay, who is you dad?" he asked.

"Jason Morgan." she responded.

"Okay, I will you just go upstairs and try to get some sleep." Lucky said.

"Thank you and good night." Lily said and laid down in one of the bedrooms.

Lucky called Jason and told him what happened and rushed over to Lucky's to get his daughter and took her home with him back to his penthouse and didn't let her out of his sight for the rest of the night.

...

In a basement somewhere Robin began to slowly wake up


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Where am I?" Robin thought.

"Well it's nice to see you finally waking up after sleeping the whole day away." Jerry said smiling.

"What do you want from me?" Robin asked.

"It's less of me wanting than someone else wanting you." Jerry responded.

"Well if you don't want me and someone else does why did _you_ take me?" Robin challenged.

"You know you ask way too many questions." Jerry said beginning to get irritated.

"IF YOU JUST ANSWERED ONE OF MY QUESTIONS THEN MAYBE I WOULDN'T ASK SO MANY!" Robin yelled.

"No need to yell darling; all will be revealed soon." Jerry said as he left her alone.

Robin began to kick, yell, and curse at the door that Jerry had just exited from.

"Why me? What have I done to deserve this life of constant danger? Lily my sweet little girl Lily; mommy's coming for you. I hope that you were able to get away from them. I hope that you are alright. How I miss you. What do they want from me?" Robin thought to herself.

...

"How did you sleep?" Jason asked Lily when she woke up.

"I just kept dreaming of mommy. I hope that she's okay." Lily responded.

"I know that she will be okay. She's the strongest person that I know." Jason said.

"Are you going to look for her?" Lily asked.

"Of course I am." Jason said.

"Has Uncle Mac found anything out?" Lily inquired.

"Nothing yet, but he and Lucky have been working all night on it and they promised that they would call as soon as something come up." Jason said.

"Okay. Does Uncle Sonny know?" Lily asked.

"Yes." Jason replied.

"Okay can we go see him?" Lily asked.

"Sure, let's go." Jason said.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Hi Uncle Sonny." Lily said.

Hugging her, he said, "Hi sweetheart. How are you?"

"I'm okay. I'm just really worried about you. I know how much mommy means to you." Lily said.

"I should be the one comforting you, not the other way around." Sonny told her.

"I know but this helps me." Lily replied.

Just then Jason's phone rings and picks it up when he sees that it's Lucky.

"Morgan." Jason answered.

"We have a possible lead; can you come down to the docks?" Lucky stated.

"Sure." Jason replied.

"See you in 20 minutes." Lucky said and hung up the phone.

"I have to go meet Lucky there is a possible lead. Will you two be okay?" Jason said.

"Of course, don't worry about us. We will be fine." Sonny said.

"Okay. I'll be back as soon as I can." Jason said as kissed Lily on the forehead and practically ran out the door.

"I hope that they find mommy soon." Lily said to Sonny.

"With Mac, Lucky, Jason on the case, they will find her." Sonny said to convince himself more than Lily.

...

"Rise and shine little one," Jerry song, "it's time to eat."

"Do you really think that I will eat something that you have brought me?" Robin asked.

"If you want to stay alive." Jerry answered annoyed as he shoved a piece of toast in her mouth and made her eat; and in the process she bit his hand so hard, she made him bleed.

"You are going to pay for this." Jerry growled as he slapped Robin across the mouth and made her lip bleed and then he left her alone again with her thoughts which were dangerous.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The next day

"Are you done throwing your little temper tantrums today?" Jerry asked agitating Robin.

"Are you going to answer any of my questions truthfully today?" Robin asked.

"You are in no position to be threatening. I have the power to end your life just...like...that." Jerry said as he snapped his fingers.

"But you won't because who ever had you bring me here wants me alive and that person would kill you for killing me. Am I right or am I wrong?" Robin replied smirking evilly once she saw that she was getting under Jerry's skin.

"Keep tempting me and I just may take the chance and kill you." Jerry said frowning.

(Helena enters the room.)

"I think not Mr. Jacks." Helena said.

"Helena? Helena Cassadine? You have got to be kidding me! You are the one who kidnapped me! This is unbelievable! I haven't seen my father since I was 14, even though now I know that he is alive! What has he done this time killed one of your many grandchildren? What is this a little payback?!" Robin screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Mr. Jacks can you leave us alone for a moment?" Helena said quietly.

"Of course Mrs. Cassadine. It will be my pleasure." Jerry said as he left the two women alone.

"What do you want from me?" Robin asked through clenched teeth.

"Your expertise." Helena said looking at the younger woman.

"My expertise on what?" Robin asked.

"Your medical expertise." Helena replied calmly.

"Wait a minute you kidnapped me because you are sick?" Robin rationalized.

"Yes." Helena answered.

"Don't you think that this is a little too extreme? Even for you?" Robin asked.

"Would you have helped me if I came to in Paris and asked you?" Helena inquired.

"You should know the answer to that. Why should I help you? You deserve to pay for all your wrongdoings." Robin said.

"You will help me if you want to see your daughter ever again." Helena said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"You hurt my daughter and I will kill you myself." Robin said as Helena turned and walked out the door.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Same day different place

At the PCPD.

"Have you found anything at the site that indicates who did this to Robin?" Mac asked the younger cop.

"I have been viewing the footage of her security camera and I can tell you this, it wasn't mob related." Lucky said.

"If it wasn't mob related, then who would take Robin?" Mac said more to himself than to Lucky.

Lucky went back to reviewing the footage for the 20th time that day and finally found something.

"Mac come look at this."

"What is it? Did you find a clue?" Mac asked as he rushed over to Lucky.

"While fighting off her attacker she snatched off what looks like dog tags and she cut one of the guys' hand so there must be blood somewhere." Lucky said excitedly.

"Okay you get Cruz and you two get down to the site right now and find whatever you can." Mac said almost crying.

"I will call you as soon as I get something." Lucky said

"Alright see you soon." Mac said rejoicing.

At Robin's house.

"Okay Cruz we are looking for any dog tags and blood. The dog tags should be in the bushes or somewhere near them." Lucky told his partner.

"Alright. I'll look for them while you look for the blood." Cruz replied.

"Of course take the easy job." Lucky joked.

After 5 minutes Cruz finds the dog tags and an hour later Lucky finds small traces of blood and they both rush back to the PCPD. Once there they analyze the clues and find out that the men are both Greek and have ties to Helena Cassadine.

"Mac, Helena took Robin." Lucky said.

"What? That doesn't make any sense. Why would she take her?" Mac questioned.

"She's a Scorpio. You know that Helena doesn't like them or Spencers. This is probably pay back for something Robert did." Lucky said.

"Hasn't she been through enough." Mac said.

"You would think. I am going to see if I can try and track down Helena's whereabouts." Lucky said and left Mac alone with his thoughts.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Thanks for including me in this Mac. I know that you don't have to. So I thank you." Jason sincerely said.

"Look the only reason I am is because you can do things that me and Lucky can't and you are Lily's father. Just help us to find Robin." Mac said.

"You know that I will." Jason replied.

"Alright bye and give Lily a hug for me too." Mac said.

"Okay." Jason said as he hung up the phone.

"So Uncle Mac has a lead as to who has mommy?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." Jason responded.

"Well who is it?" Lily inquired.

"A woman named Helena Cassadine." Jason said.

"Like Nikolas Cassadine?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." he replied.

"Why would he want to hurt us? I thought he liked us." Lily stated on the verge of tears.

"No, it's not Nikolas. It's his grandmother. She doesn't like Scorpios and I guess that she took your mother as revenge." Jason said.

"Oh." Lily said.

"I need to call Spinelli and see if he can help me find your mother." he said.

"Okay and can you see if Maxie will come over too. I need to see her." she said.

"Of course. Don't worry about a thing we will find your mother and bring her home to you." Jason said more to assure himself than his daughter.

"I know that you will because you love mommy and she loves you." Lily said smiling for the first time in days. The thought of her parents being together again with her made her happy.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Look at this headline," Jerry said, "Commissioner Scorpio's niece has been missing for 4 days."

"Why are you showing me this? Are you rubbing it in my face that I am stuck here in the hell hole with you and the Wicked Witch of the West?" Robin questioned.

"I just thought that you would be interested in the rescue effort." Jerry said as innocently as he could.

"Jerry what happened to you and your face," Robin said, "you used to be so nice and you used to care about me. What happened to that Jerry Jacks?"

He was surprised that Robin had remembered him and before he could answer her Helena walked in and ordered him out.

"So have you changed your mind, are you going to help me?" Helena asked.

"Now please tell me why would I help the devil get better?" Robin asked seriously.

"Watch yourself. I can end your life..." Helena said but Robin cut her off.

"Haven't we been through this before, but you won't because you need me." Robin smirked.

"You know you have a lot of balls." Helena growled.

"Hypothetically if I did decided to help you, what would I be helping you with?" Robin inquired.

"Your experimental drugs on Alzheimer's." Helena said.

"That drug has a 50% success rate. The chances of it actually working and killing you are the same. Have you ever thought that maybe this is a good thing." Robin stated.

"How is this a good thing? I won't have any of my memories and I will die sooner than expected. I WILL NOT DIE NOT KNOWING WHO I AM!" Helena said losing herself control.

"Wow. There is something seriously wrong with you. You want to remember all of the horrible things you have done in your sick sorry life. You deserve to die Helena." Robin said.

"You will help me because I all I have to do is say the word and your precious little Lily will die." Helena said regaining her composure.

"Fine." Robin spat.

"Guards lead Ms. Scorpio to the lab." Helena ordered.

The guards took Robin to the underground lab so that she could get started on the procedure to help Helena.

…...

"Aiden we are going to Greece." Anna stated.

"Why are we going there?" he questioned.

"To save Robin." Anna said.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Why is Robin there?" Aiden asked bewildered.

"Because crazy Helena Cassadine kidnapped her." Anna responded.

"Who else knows about her disappearance?" Aiden asked wanting as many facts as he could get.

"The whole town of Port Charles and the WSB; they are the ones that contacted me." Anna said.

"So do you know why they have taken her?" Aiden inquired.

"Probably because of Robert." Anna said in disgust.

"This has nothing to do with me." Robert said surprising Anna and Aiden.

"What are you doing here?" Anna asked.

"We are here to help." Robert answered.

"We? Who are we?" Anna inquired.

Just then Sean Donnelly, Tiffany Hill, Frisco & Felicia Jones, and Johnny O'Brien came around the corner.

"We are here to help bring our girl home from that monster and there is nothing you can do about it so let's go." Tiffany said.

Not wanting to argue, with Robin's life hanging in the balance, Anna and Aiden left with the group to go help Robin.

…...

After Spinelli figured out where Robin was, Jason called Mac to come over.

Mac arrived with Luke and Lucky in tow.

"Jason I know that you want to go with us to find Robin, but the best thing that you can do right now is stay here with Lily while Luke, myself, and Lucky go find her." Mac stated.

"We'll find her Bubba. We all love and care about her. Don't you worry about a thing." Luke assured Jason.

As much as he wanted to argue, he knew that he couldn't and he agreed to stay with Lily while the others went and found Robin.

…...

As Mac, Luke, Laura, and Lucky were boarding a plane in Port Charles to go to Greece; Anna & Aiden Devane, Robert Scorpio, Sean Donnelly, Tiffany Hill, Frisco & Felicia Jones, and Johnny O'Brien were boarding a plane in Pine Valley to go to Greece to save Robin.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

(Outside the Cassadine Compound)

Unbeknownst to each other, the two groups both went to the Cassadine Compound in Greece; until Robert and Mac almost killed it each other after accidentally bumping into each other.

"What are you doing here Robbie?"

"Trying to find and rescue my daughter. What are you doing here?"

"The same thing."

"Why didn't you tell me she was missing?"

"Because I couldn't get in contact with you or Anna."

"Did you even try?"

"Robbie..."

"Will you two stop it? All that matters is that we are all here and have the save goal getting Robin home safe and sound and alive. Which we can't do if you two kill each other." Felicia lectured as she and all the others including the Spencers came up.

"Your right. All that matters is the we get Robin home to Lily." Mac said.

"Lily? Who's Lily?" Robert asked.

"Your granddaughter." Mac said.

"Granddaughter? Anna did you know about this?" Robert asked.

"Yes. Unlike you I actually keep track of our daughter, Robert." Anna responded.

"Anna, why didn't you..." Robert started but was cut off by Lucky.

"Why don't we focus on the problem at hand and come up with a plan to save Robin." Lucky deflected.

(Inside Cassadine Compound)

It had been a few hours since Robin administered the drug to Helena and everything seemed fine until she started seizing.

"I need some help in here; she's seizing!" Robin yelled.

"After 20 minutes of seizing, Helena flat lined on the bed; during all of the commotion Robin was able to steal a gun from one of the guards and slipped out of the room unnoticed. She shot three guards and scissor kicked another one in the face before shooting him as well. She finally made it outside and ran into Felicia literally and they fell to the ground.

"Robin, are you okay?"

"Oh my gosh Felicia it's so good to see you. I'm okay do you know if Lily is?"

"Yes, according to Mac, she is at home with Jason."

"Well I'm glad that she is okay and with her father. Let's go home."

"Of course but first things first. Princess to Watch Tower, I have Baby Bird in my custody; she is alright and safe.

"Good." Watch Tower replied.

"Was that Aiden?"

"Yeah. A whole bunch of people came to save you and will be happy once you are reunited with them. Come on, let's go." Felicia said as she wrapped her arm around Robin as they walked away from the compound.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Mommy!" Lily said as she ran into her mother's arms.

"Hello, my darling sweet baby girl. I missed you so much." Robin said.

"Mommy don't cry. I am so happy that you are home. I am okay, I got away. I love you so much." Lily responded.

"Oh honey these are tears of joy. I am so happy that you are okay and safe. I missed you so. I love _you _so much." Robin said still clinging onto her daughter.

"Daddy took care of me. He stayed with me even when Spinelli found out where you were and wanted to go with Uncle Mac, Luke, Lucky, and Laura." Lily said.

"Jason, I am so glad that you stayed with her; thank you." Robin said.

"Even though I really wanted to find you with the others, I knew that deep down Lily needed me and you don't ever have to thank me for loving our daughter. I will never stop loving her and being there for her when she needs." Jason responded as Robin hugged him. "You need rest. You just had an eventful few days."

"Jason there is no where I would rather be right now than with you and our daughter." Robin said. "But I will say this I am a little hungry and all that I have been craving for the past few days are the chocolate pancakes at Kelly's.

"So can we go there, please daddy?" Lily pleaded.

"Yeah please daddy?" Robin asked innocently.

"How can I say no to you two and those faces?" Jason asked laughing.

"You can't so let's get going daddy." Robin replied laughing.

The little family went to Kelly's and spent the rest of the morning there and then went back to Robin's house.

"You can't even tell what transpired here a few nights ago." Robin said as she crossed the threshold.

"Robin I know that you wanted to leave the penthouse but I don't want to leave you and Lily unprotected, so can I please put some guards on you?" Jason asked.

"Or you could just move in here with us and protect us yourself as well as the guards." Robin suggested.

"Robin-" Jason started.

"Shh, there is no one who I trust more with my life or that of our daughter. It will help in protecting us and so that you and Lily can spend more time together." Robin rationalized.

"I don't want to put you two in more danger by being here." Jason said.

"Jason I will always be in danger, my parents are spies, my step-dad was a mob boss, and you and Sonny are two of the biggest mobsters on the East coast."

"Please daddy?" Lily pleaded.

"How can I say no to that face?" Jason asked tears in his eyes.

"You can't. So you have to move in or I am going to cry. Do you want me to cry?" Lily asked her father as she started to tear up.

"No never. Just like your mother, I would hate to see you hurt or cry especially because of me." Jason replied.

Lily face instantly brightens up, "Good so when can you move in?"

"What just happened?" Jason asked confused.

"You just got played by an 11 year old little girl." Robin laughed.

…...

A week later Jason has settled into Robin's house

"Good morning. What smells so good?" Robin asked Jason and Lily.

"You are supposed to be asleep. We were making you breakfast in bed; which consisted of chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, eggs, orange juice, and toast." Lily responded disappointingly.

Sensing the disappointment, "Well since you two went through all this trouble, you can still make me breakfast in bed. I am going to go lay back down and go back to sleep okay sweetheart."

"Okay." Lily said brightly.

Robin went and laid back down and within minutes she went back to sleep.

"Wow she wasn't kidding. She really did go back to sleep." Jason said.

Shaking Robin lightly Lily said, "Rise and shine my little dumpling."

Yawning, "Wow I guess I was sleepier than I though."

"Well it's time to wake up and eat something sleepy head." Jason replied.

"I guess you are right. Oh that reminds me, Monica is coming over."

"Robin."

"Don't you 'Robin' me. She wants to see her granddaughter."

"Yeah, but you could have warned me."

"I just did."

"Can you two please not fight?" Lily begged he parents.

"We are not fighting we are having a discussion." Robin said.

"Your mom's right." Jason reassured their daughter.

"When am I not right?" Robin asked.

"Your always right except when your wrong." Jason replied seriously and Robin laughed. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"Because you are funny." Robin said as she shoved some pancakes into his mouth and kissed him on the nose.

Just then the doorbell rung. "I'll get it." Lily said.

"Not without me." Jason said as he ran after his daughter.

Opening the door, "Hello Monica."

"Hello Jason. Hello Lily." Monica replied.

"Hello Monica or should I call you grandmother?" Lily asked.

"I think grandmother would be fine." Monica said.

"Well come on in. My mom's finishing up her breakfast and she will be down in a few minutes; until then, me and you can catch up, while daddy checks on mommy." Lily said.

"Alrighty then." Monica said as Jason left the room reluctantly.

…...

"Our daughter just kicked me out of the room."

"She just wants to spend some time with Monica, without you lurking nearby."

"I know.

"Whether or not you like it, Monica's your mother and Lily's grandmother and she has a right to know her, all of the Q's."

"I know."

"Can't you saying something else?"

"Yeah."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me." Jason says as he kisses Robin tenderly on the lips.

"Jason-"

"Robin, I love you and I want to be a real family with you and Lily. Will you marry me?"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Jason, are you serious?" Robin whispered as her eyes welled up with tears.

"I haven't been this serious about anything in my life. I want us to be together. I want us to be a family. I want to wake up with you beside me everyday and I want to go to sleep with you resting your head over my heart because you are what makes it beat. Robin I love you so much; please will you just say yes and marry me?" Jason begged.

"Jason I will marry you any day and every day of the week. I love you so much too. Yes Jason Yes!" Robin exclaimed.

Jason went to his room and got the ring from his leather jacket and came back to her room and slid the ring onto her finger. Then they went downstairs and shared the good news with Lily and Monica; who were both thrilled that Jason and Robin were finally together again. Monica decided to leave so the little family could celebrate but she promised that she would throw an engagement party at the mansion before she left. After she left Robin called Mac, Brenda, Lois, Anna, Sonny, Tiffany, Maxie, and Laura and shared the good news; by noon all of Port Charles was buzzing about the engagement.

"Mommy I am so happy that we are going to be a real family." Lily said.

"So am I sweetie." Robin responded.

"I love you both so much and I get to tell you both that all the time. You look so happy and I am so happy that you are happy. You deserve all the happiness in the world because you are the best mother in the world." Lily said.

"Thank you sweetheart. You are the best daughter in the world. I love you." Robin sniffled.

"Hey you two, what are you talking about?" Jason said.

"How happy we are with our lives. Jason we are so happy and we both love you so much." Robin said.

"You two make me so happy and I love you both so much." Jason replied.

"Hey let's get dressed and celebrate somewhere." Robin suggested.

"Where should we go?" Lily asked.

"The Grille." Robin replied.

"Sounds good to me." Jason said.

"Alrighty then let's go!" Lily exclaimed as she hopped off the couch.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

After dinner at the Grille, the family returned home and decided to go to spend some much needed quality time together because they knew that they wouldn't be getting any in the next few days.

(The Following Morning)

"Hello?" Robin said as she picked up the phone.

"Good Morning. I hope it's not too early but I would love it if you and Jason came over to the house with Lily this morning for breakfast." Monica replied.

"Sure Monica. We would love to." Robin responded.

"Okay see you soon." Monica said.

"Bye." Robin said as she ended the call.

"Hey wake up sleepyhead. Monica just invited us to breakfast at the house." Robin said to a half-awake Jason.

"Do we have to go?" he asked.

"Yes. I think that this will be very good for you and especially Lily. She knows Mac and my mom and my family but she doesn't know the Quartermaine's. Come on. Please?" she reasoned.

"Okay fine. I'd do anything for you." He said then kissed her.

….

(At the Quartermaine Mansion)

"Okay. Here they come everybody. Get into position." Monica whispered loudly.

*Ding Dong*

"Hello, come on in. Follow me." Reginald said.

"Wow this house is big." Lily whispered to Robin.

"I know. You can get lost if you're not careful." Robin whispered back with a smile.

"What are you two whispering about?" Jason asked.

"Nothing." Robin replied.

"Surprise!" the guest shouted to the unsuspecting family.

"Oh my goodness." Robin yelled shocked.

"Hello my dears. Welcome, come sit down." Edward said.

"Thank you so much for this." Robin said.

"We are just so happy that you two are finally getting married." Monica said which everybody laughed and agreed too.

They sat and ate breakfast, talked, and got to know each other better. Everybody congratulated them on the upcoming nuptials then they left for Sonny's.

…

"Hi Uncle Sonny. How are you?" Lily asked when she got there.

"I'm fine. You seem happy what have you been up to?" Sonny asked.

"We just came from Grandma Monica's house. It's so big and a lot of people were there to congratulate mommy and daddy. I had so much fun." Lily responded.

"I'm glad you had fun. How are you two doing?" Sonny asked Jason and Robin.

"Good." They said at the same time.

"Well that's good to here. Have you set a date yet?" he asked.

"No we haven't we just got engaged last night Sonny." Robin laughed.

"But we do know that we want to do it soon." Jason added.

"Soon, very soon." Robin said with a huge smile.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

(Two months later)

"When we said that we wanted to get married soon, who would have guessed that it would two months later?" Robin said to Jason.

"I think that it is long overdue." Jason said.

"We have to start getting ready soon." Robin said.

"I know, not that I don't want to get married, but I want to lay here with you forever." Jason said sincerely.

"I know what you mean. I feel the same way." Robin said.

"I love you Robin." Jason said.

"I love you too. Even though Lily getting kidnapped and then me getting kidnapped was horrible, I am thankful that it happened." Robin stated.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Because it gave me you again and I can't think of anything that means more to me than you and of course Lily." Robin said.

"Robin, that makes me…" Jason started to say but was interrupted by Brenda careening through the door.

"Rise and shine you two love birds. I as the maid of honor am commandeering my little sister and taking her to get ready. We will see you at the mansion." Brenda announced.

"Brenda what are doing coming in here like you own the place?" Jason questioned the annoying form in front of him.

"Look mister…" Brenda started but was interrupted by Robin.

"Brenda you can't just come busting. Lily is 12 and she knows that. We could have been in the middle of something." Robin said sternly.

"I'm sorry, it's just not every day that your little sister gets married and I may have gotten overly excited." Brenda said apologetically.

"Thank you for the apology, but I need to get dressed I will be downstairs in a little while. Okay?" Robin said and Brenda nodded her head in agreement.

(Several hours later)

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said and Robin and Jason did just that.

**The End**


End file.
